Episode 1912 (21 February 2000)
Synopsis Roy seems quite sorry to see Janine leave, and she seems quite reluctant to leave. Inside, Peggy is furious that Dan took down all her revolting old trash from the walls, and replaced them with new paintings. Janine arrives back, and tells Peggy she'll move her stuff into Sam's room since she won't be needing it. They give her a jewellery box and perfume bottle but she is sulky and asks if they're emigrating this week. Peggy says no, and Frank has withdrawn the offer on the villa, and they're staying. They reiterate this to Dan, and Peggy says she is the boss. She takes Dan's modern music out of the juke box and puts Shirley Bassey and Engelbert Humperdinck back, saying that Dan is new to the pub game and doesn't know what he's talking about. Ian hires Laura on a month's trial, and Steven hates her. She gives them some horrible chips for tea and Steven says it's not like Ian's cooking. However, she almost wins Steven round with her football knowledge then bribes him by allowing him to play a computer game while eating his tea, which he protests that he's not allowed to do. She says she won't tell anyone. Steve takes his prescribed pills and doesn't wake up to the phone, so Beppe is kept waiting and he nearly tells Joe about Sandra. Beppe is furious with Steve and reminds him to be there on Thursday when the VAT man comes. Phil goes to see Lisa and offers her breakfast, and she says she can't eat or drink, as she has morning sickness. He goes to the café at lunchtime, and asks her if she's really thought through having a baby: there is a way out. Lisa jumps to the conclusion that Phil is telling her to have an abortion and won't let him speak to her any more. It's Ricky's 27th birthday and Robbie and Sonia give him a special breakfast in the café. Frank invites Ricky back to the Vic and says drinks are on him for a lunch celebration for his birthday. Peggy immediately sacks the cook that Dan hired and Mel has to cook. Roy is getting nervous about the dodgy cars and Phil says they're professionals and no-one will know. Mick and Nina take Kim to Greenwich, which is rather more expensive than he had catered for! Kim then asks to go skating and Mick says she's had too much money spent on her already. Nina says it's her treat and after Kim leaves, Mick says he's so worried about money - he can't afford to buy everything for Kim. Frank organises a poker game for the lads for Ricky's birthday, and Roy is edgy and gives up early. Frank wins a lot, and Jim suggests that Roy tell Frank now, while he's winning, about the problem he's had at the car lot. Ricky tells Frank that Dan was holding lock-ins when he was away, and Ricky says smugly that he gave him a scare and called the Old Bill. Frank is horrified and furious at his stupidity. Roy tries to talk to Frank when everyone has left, but Frank gets in there first and says he wants Roy to carry on running the car business, and he knows it's not fair so Roy deserves a bonus or he'll wipe off some of his debt to him. Roy looks uncomfortable and then goes round to Phil and says he wants to cancel the deal, but Phil says two motors are coming tomorrow, and that it’s too late, he can't back out now. Credits Main cast *Tony Caunter as Roy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Mike Reid as Frank *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Sid Owen as Ricky *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Krystle Williams as Kim *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Todd Carty as Mark *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Martin Kemp as Steve *Race Davies as Jackie *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Michael Greco as Beppe *Jake Kyprianou as Joe *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *John Bardon as Jim *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Edward Savage as Steven *Casey Anne Rothery as Lucy *Joseph Shade as Peter Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes